


Helpless

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time, the rope had seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr with the prompt "bondage".

At the time, the rope had seemed like a good idea. There was nothing Aramis loved more than being pinned down, after all, and this way he can be pinned while Porthos drags his hands down over him. 

Now, though, Porthos is fucking into him, slowly, as slowly as he can manage – rocking his hips, pressing in deep, and Aramis shudders and wraps his legs tight around his hips, trying to coax him to press in deeper, and all he wants to do is touch Porthos’ face, drag him in and kiss him. All he wants to do is touch at his hair, at the line of his jaw, down the slope of his neck, press to his heart, trace his scars – anything, really. He’ll take anything. 

He tests the bindings locking his wrists up above his head, and lets out a small little whine which Porthos interprets as a desire for a kiss. He leans in and does so, a soft touch before Aramis moans out and deepens it, arching up, seeking as much contact as he can manage. Porthos’ hands slide along his sides, cup his hips as he rocks harder into him. Aramis loses his breath halfway through the kiss and has to break it to press his face to Porthos’ shoulder. Porthos nuzzles at his, in turn, and Aramis moans out when Porthos bites down enough to leave a mark. 

“Porthos,” he sighs out, and it comes out as a begging, pleading gasp and he doesn’t care, tugs harder at his wrists, tries to reach for him. “Porthos, please—”

Porthos pauses in his thrusts, looks at him, and gives him a helpless smile. “Need me to slow down?”

“No,” Aramis whines out, squirms, rolls his hips down to coax his cock in deeper. He watches the way Porthos’ eyelids flutter and he bites the inside of his cheek to stifle the moan. “No,” he whines out again, tugs harder at the rope. “Let me go. I need to touch you—”

Porthos blinks, nods, and reaches to untie him. Once free, Aramis reaches for him and runs his hands over him, paws at him more like, but breathes out and shudders beneath him as he drags his nails over his chest. He comes shortly after that, Porthos holding him down while Aramis drags his hands down his back.


End file.
